The Maiden Heart Is Complicated!
by KeitaSutaki
Summary: This takes place in Madoka's remade universe. Sayaka is a dense idiot who doesn't know what her feelings for Kyouko are EVEN THOUGH SHE FREAKING THINKS ABOUT HER ALL OF THE TIME! I know, she is such an idiot! I really do suck at summaries don't I? Oops...well whatever! ENJOY!


**YO! I DO NOT OWN THIS FRANCHISE SO COME AND GET ME BITCHE-*shot***

A Maiden's Heart is Complicated!

"Sayaka laid down on her bed lazily after finishing her homework. "Man, I am tired. Why do I need to have homework anyways?" She thought out loud. "I bet Kyouko didn't do her homework again." Sayaka sighed before realizing what she said.

 _I'm thinking about Kyouko again aren't I._ Sayaka thought to herself. It had been happening a lot. Thinking about Kyouko that is. Sayaka's mind, no matter what, would always end up thinking about Kyouko. "Aaaah!" She yelled obviously frustrated. "I don't get it! Why am I always thinking about her!" Sayaka rolled around her bed while hugging a pillow. _I really don't get it. She is a close friend of mine and yet, I can't keep my mind off of her!_ Sayaka thought as she squeezed her pillow.

 _Kyouko._ Sayaka had met Kyouko during a fight against the Wraiths. [Watch the series and you shall know! XD] Kyouko had seemed a little rude and blunt. She immediately took control of everything and made Sayaka stand down from the fight. Kyouko had called Sayaka "A rookie" Which, even though it was true, made Sayaka very upset. She joined in on the fight, against Kyouko's orders, and helped defeat the Wraiths. Afterwards, The got into an argument about listening to the experienced fighters. Not the best first impression that Sayaka had in mind but, it turned at fine in the end. They hung out together and had all sorts of fun. It even turned out that Kyouko knew Mami. Homura always stuck around the three of us so we all fought together. In the end, Kyouko started to live at Mami's house and she even transferred into Sayaka's school.

Sayaka thought about their first meeting and all the fun times they had. "I wonder why..." She whispered. "when I think about Kyouko, I feel calmer. I feel warm and happy." Sayaka smiled and squeezed her pillow more as she thought about those feelings. "Kyouko..." Sayaka then drifted off to sleep and even dreamt about Kyouko.

 **The Next Day**

Sayaka followed her usual morning routine and grabbed her bag. "I'm off to school!" She said to her empty [house? apartment? whatever that thing was!] Her parents were often away from home for weeks at a time due to their work often leaving Sayaka all alone. She closed the door behind herself and started on her path to school, leaving her time to daydream.

 _I wonder if Kyouko will be early._ Sayaka thought to herself with a smile on her face. _Mami-san never lets Kyouko sleep in so she might be at school sleeping on her desk. Maybe I should go over to Mami-san's apartment afterschool. I bet Kyouko would love the extra company._ Sayaka giggled as she continued to think of what she could do with Kyouko afterschool.

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when Homura pocked Sayaka's shoulder. It startled Sayaka to the point where she squealed loudly. "U-uwaah! A-ah...Oh, It's just Homura" She sighed. "Don't scare me like that!"

Homura nodded her head in response to Sayaka's complaint. "Good morning Miki Sayaka."

"I thought I told you to just call me Sayaka." Sayaka sighed at her friend's persistence at calling her 'Miki Sayaka'. "We are friends right?"

A small red tint filled Homura's cheeks as she once again nodded her head. "Good morning...Sayaka" Homura had always(Or at least that's what Sayaka thinks) been like this. Always so anti-social and everything.

Homura and Sayaka held a small conversation until they had reached their classroom. Homura bowed her head slightly and walked to her seat. Sayaka scanned the classroom to find Kyouko. Kyouko was laying her head down, snoring away, on her desk.

 _Jeez, Kyouko. You shouldn't sleep at school._ Sayaka giggled quietly as she sat down in her own desk which was right next to Kyouko's.

"Hey, Kyouko." She poked Kyouko's head. "Wake up Kyouko." She continued to poke Kyouko on her head until she finally heard a grunt come from her friend.

"Nnn...Go away. I wanna sleep more" Kyouko said drowsily.

Sayaka giggled at Kyouko's behavior. "Come on Kyouko, get up so we can talk a little.

Kyouko slowly raised her head and yawned out a "alright". "What do ya need Sayaka?"

Sayaka's eyes had locked onto Kyouko's and her heart began to beat faster. She felt her face heat up as she stared into Kyouko's red eyes.

 _Eh? Why am I so nervous?_ Sayaka thought to herself. _Kyouko is looking into my eyes. Her eyes...are so pretty._ Sayaka's mind started to wander off as she stared at Kyouko's features. _Her face looks really soft. Maybe if I could jus-Wait! What am I thinking!? That was too weird._

Sayaka's constantly changing expressions was amusing enough to Kyouko that she continued to stare at Sayaka, making Sayaka's mind and heart go crazy.

Class had begun as soon as the teacher stepped in, giving Sayaka the chance to think more. Of course all she was thinking about was Kyouko but, she didn't understand why.

 _Kyouko is a good friend of mine. So it should be normal to think about her right? But then again Homura and Mami-san are both good friends of mine. I don't think of them in_ _ **that way**_ _either._ _Wait...in what way? How do I think about Kyouko? What is she to me? She feels different from everyone else. Wait a minute. WAIT A MINUTE!_ Something had finally clicked in Sayaka's head.

 _DO I LIKE KYOUKO!?_

 **WASSUP EVERYONE! I got bored so I decided to make this! I tried a different way of typing this and I think I like it. I hope this doesn't suck as much my other works!(Which I will be updating tomorrow!) I hope you guys can give me tips to make this better! Even some ideas would be good XD Well Imma make another chapter so BYE!**


End file.
